Black Rose: Code B, Assassin
by AngelLunaraStar
Summary: A girl is running from an assassin group, with the help of the government. Now she’s in Domino, and she’s on a mission….to protect Yugi!!! Why? She doesn’t know either!!!!! Not Yugi/OC.
1. Part 1

Billie: Heh, why me?

Yami Billie: Whada you mean?

Billie: -_-;;; the fics, I start one, work on it, stop working on it, then I work on a new one.

Yami Billie: ……………

Billie: I dunno what goes into me, but anyways, new ficcy. 

Yami Billie: It's rated R for a reason: Murder, Mild Sexual Assault, and some cursing……and then some.

Billie: -_-;;; Anyways, me no own Yugioh. Got it? I only own me, my Yami, and this plot. If I owned Yugioh, I would be rich and I would be a famous author! ^_^

Yami Billie: Jus' keep dreaming, Aibou, we don't need another authoress-wanna-be.

Billie: _ Some friend you are.

Yami Billie: Hey, I'm called, 'Yami Billie', for a reason. 

Billie: -_-;;;;;;;;;;

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Title-Black Rose: Code B, Assassin 

Author-Billie aka AngelLunaraStar 

Rated-R

Summary- A girl is running from a assassin group, with the help of the government. Now she's in Domino, and she's on a mission….to protect Yugi!!! Why? She doesn't know either!!!!! **_Not_** Yugi/OC. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Flashback)

~*Billie's POV*~ 

I sat on the chair impatiently, waiting for my next mission from the boss. My head snapped up when the door slowly opened. I turned around to see a woman in a black cape, she was hidden, but I could see strands of blonde hair from the hood. The woman looked up, she motioned me to follow her as we walked out of the waiting room. 

It took me a while to process that she was looking at me every time she took the chance. Well, I did look a little different from other assassins. I had shoulder length brown-hair, with thin black and blonde streaks as highlights. I had soft amber-red eyes that seemed to fool my enemies and victims. I was in a decent height for a fourteen-year-old, and seemed like every guy in the assassin group stared at me, not believing that me that looked so innocent, to murder for a living. I always wore black or white clothes, depending on my moods, and when people saw me in black, surely they know that they should stay at a 100 yd. Radius. I also kept a ribbon around my neck, usually a black or white fabric, long to go all the way to my naval. Thinking it's just an additional dressing garment, I usually used the ribbon to suffocate my enemies . That's what the boss like about me, I start out like an angel, then become a worst-nightmare. 

We both stopped at the Boss's office, my hands were clenched with sweat. Not knowing if I was getting a good mission, or a sulky one. The woman nodded and motioned me to open the door. I took a deep breath and turned the handle. About to open the door, the lady grabbed my arm. I looked at her coldly, telling her I wasn't in the mood at the moment. She shuddered at the coldness of my eyes and said, "Be careful, I heard rumors about him getting a little pissed now and then, just watch your back" I took heed of the warning and went inside.

I walked inside and saw the next door, which was the security door with a retina scan. I placed my eye at the peep whole as a blue laser went through my amber-red eyes. It made a few noises and then opened. I stepped inside and my nostrils met the scent of burning rubber. 'What the hell was the boss up to? Did he forget that he wasn't supposed to put rubber in a microwave?' I hissed in my head, pinching my nose with my fingers as I walked down the short hall. I opened the final door to find that the room was empty. I saw the desk, the computer on, and with his black cat, Mocha, (A/N: 0_o Strange name) was sitting on the top of the monitor, looking at me with it's yellow eyes. I shook my head and looked at the monitor and saw it had Solitaire on the screen. (A/N: Don't own that) I sighed, 'If he has that on the screen, heck, even if the computer is on, he must be here somewhere. ' I looked around and then sensed that I was being watched. I whipped around and met two cold black eyes. Two hands were on my shoulders, towering over me as his lips wired into a smirk. He released me as Mocha ran up to him and rubbed against his leg. He picked up the feline and sat down on his desk as he petted Mocha on the head, as it purred contently. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked with a little fear in my voice, which was very rare. He laughed and placed the cat on the floor. He wrinkled his nose and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and blew a stand of hair from my face and looked at him. 

"Well, Black, I've been checking your status, not bad for a 14-year-old. Killing 50 people in a month?" he paused and continued, "Not any of my assassins that are two time's older than you could accomplish that….I'm impressed." He walked behind his desk and sat on the leather chair. He motioned his hands for me to sit down and I did as I was ordered. 

"Black Rose," he said, "your alias is feared by many of my assassins of your dangerous abilities. You are able to use any kind of weapon without any kind of training, you could use any item in a room to cause it to be dangerous in anyway, heck, you even used a _pillow_ to be dangerous." He raised a brow and folded his hands, leaning on the desk. "But there is one thing you don't know….." he paused. 

"What would that be?" I demanded. 

"I killed your parents" He cooed, I jumped back causing to fall to the floor with the chair in tow. He lunged at me with a knife in his hand. He raised it up and said, "You will not intrude like you did that last time and I'm sure of it…..fuckin' hell I promise you that." He raised the blade and stabbed me in the heart. 

(End Flashback and Dream Sequence)

~*Still in Billie's POV*~

I jerked up from the bed with a ribbon of sweat that embedded on my face. I was panting for breath, clasping my throat as though someone choked me. I had tears in my eyes, "Why won't he just fuckin leave me alone?!!?" I yelled, flopping back on the bed, my eyes bloodshot from not sleeping for three days strait. I placed my hands on my ears, hoping that these nightmares would leave me alone. I heard someone come in the room. I jerked up and pulled out the silver blade with sapphire gems on the handle, my favorite weapon. 

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!! Take it easy, girl, I'm just here to see if you were okay." A man said gently as he came out of the shadows. He was an African American that worked for both the CIA and the FBI. His name was Cody Jones, a friend of my father's. After my dad saved Cody's ass a few times, Cody sore he would protect me…and he did. One, by saving my ass from getting kicked butt from jail and execution. Two, not getting a criminal record in my records. Three, sparing me from living in the streets and four, he just acted like a father to me. 

"Just checking, I don't want that asshole that I called boss to come in here to slit my throat for escaping-" I started.

"And quitting" Cody said firmly. I sighed , placed the blade back in it's sheath and settled it next to another sheath that had my gold dagger with rubies on the handle. I looked at Cody and sighed. 

"Thanks, I feel so loved." I teased. He laughed and sat next to me on the bed. He placed a arm on my shoulder and whispered, "Your father would be proud." 

I sighed, true, not only did I bust myself out of a tangle of mistakes, I was able to join the YSA *Young Secret Agency* and become a half assassin and half spy and agent for the government of the US. Cody did it all for me. 

"You still are upset about your parent's death are you?" Cody asked, he removed his had and looked at me eye to eye. I nodded and turned away. 

(Flashback)

"MOM!!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T GO!!!" a 5-year-old Billie cries as a fire was raging throughout the house that they lived in. A woman runs in the room and picks the child up.

"Don't worry, my Rose, you'll be safe…." she turns around and boards filled with fire fall on top of her and Billie. 

(Change in Scene, Still in flashback)

"I think I see something!" A male yells, he runs through the ruble and removes a few boards to reveal the same woman that was carrying Billie in her arms. 

"We're too late, boys, she's dead" the other man said, the group stood in silence. Looking at the corpse more closely, the chest was rising in an odd way.

"Hey! I think there's something under there!!!" The man moved the dead corpse aside to reveal Billie, cut, bruised and burned. 

(Change, Still in flashback)

A seven year old Billie is sitting on a bed holding a teddy-bear in her arms. She looks up to see A man about the age of thirty with black and blond hair and cold black eyes. He looks down at her and sneers.

"Who are you, my little one?" he asks, Billie shudders at his tone, and said , "Rose, that's what my mother called me, but my name is Billie." he sneers and motions one of the caretakers, he points at Billie and says, 

"I want this one" 

(Change STILL in flashback)

A eight-year-old Billie stands in a room with a silver blade in her hand. She slowly walks behind a woman, jumps on her back and stabs her once. The woman screams in pain, and falls to the floor, rolling to her side. 

Billie then picks up her golden blade and places it on the woman's neck: hard enough to draw blood. The woman whimpers and struggles to keep the child away from her. She uses her leg to kick her away, but Billie pounces on her and stabs her straight at the heart. 

Billie falls back and pants heavily, wiping the blood from the daggers on the woman's blouse. Billie turns around and sees the man that adopted her smiling. 

"Not bad, for your first kill….You know, your mother gave you a good name, Billie, from now on, your alias will be…..Black Rose." 

(Finally end of flashback!!!)

I sat on the bed, leaning on the bed post, with tears in my eyes. Cody sighed and patted my back, soothing me from the pain. I gave a slight whimper, but stopped crying. 

"We are going to Japan, that's the only way to get away from the jackass. Since you're up, you can start packing." Cody got up from the bed, stretched a little then went out of the room, leaving Billie alone. 

~*No POV*~

Billie stood up and pulled out the white ribbon from her neck and fiddled around with it. She always wore one, her mother said, 'Good things come in small packages, especially in ribbons, you are my package' her mother said that as she placed a silver ribbon on her neck when she was four. 

Billie looked down and said, "I am sorry mother, for my terrible doings, I will make it up to, guide me to the light." 

She silently packed her things, her clothes, her two blades, her other three ribbons and then last, but not least, her last thing she owns from her father before he died: It was a Christian Medallion Pendant that had Mary on the top and the sign with the hearts of Jesus and Mary on the back. She always wore it under her clothes, but always wore it openly when the boss wasn't around. She sighed and slipped on the pendant, kissing it and arranging it on her chest. "I am sorry father, for my terrible mistakes, I will make it up to you too, guide me out of the darkness." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Billie: Well, chappie one done. 

Yami Billie: A lot of cursing…..and then some.

Billie: *sweat-drop* uh, Yami are you okay?

Yami Billie: Ohhhhhhh Yes, I'm _fine_ *grins evilly*

Billie: *puts hand on Yami Billie's forehead* You're warm, you might have the pneumonia.

Yami Billie: YES!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Billie: ¬ _¬ and I think _someone_ had a little visit to the sugar bowl, eh?

Yami Billie: ^_^

Billie: *sweat-drop* I will never learn my Yami -_-;;;;;

Yami Billie: Billie also wants to know if anyone wants Yugi angst or no angst? Anyone up for Tea/Anzu bashing? She needs all the help she can get, and ideas. If my hikari doesn't get any reviews, all will rot in the Shadow Realm!!! I was the most powerful female mage in Egypt 5 millennias ago, after all!! 

Billie: Do what she says, she might do road kill ^_^;;;;;; Anyways R/R!!! 

Ja Ne!! 


	2. Part 2

Yami Billie: *grumbles* 

Yugi: Billie? What is wrong with her? *jerks his head towards Yami Billie*

Billie: ^_^;;;;; Let's just say, that she made a promise that if I didn't get any reviews she would send people to the Shadow Realm, but now that someone reviewed……she can't and now she's mad about it.

Yugi:………..Note to self, stay a 100 yd. Radius from Yami Billie-

Yami Billie: I HEARD THAT YUGI MOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yugi: Meep! *hides behind Billie*

Billie: ¬ _¬ Yami?

Yami Billie: WHAT!?!

Billie: Remember the _last_ time you were acting as though you had PMS? Do you remember what I did!?!

Yami Billie: 0_0!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Yugi: ?_?

Billie: The Frying Pan of Doom!!! *echo echo echo* 0_0!!! I didn't know we had sound effects. 

Yugi: 0_o?!!?!

Billie: *shrugs* Oh well. *gets her Frying Pan of Doom and whacks her Yami on the side of the head* *echoes the 'DONG!!!' sound* *sweat drop*

Yami Billie: X_x 

Billie: she didn't go unconscious the last time I hit her with the Frying Pan of Doom. *echo echo echo* And why is it that every time I say Frying Pan of Doom *echo echo echo* It does *echo echo echo* THAT!!!!

Yugi: *sweat drop* 

Billie: Oh well, Yugi do my disclaimer please?

Yugi: *whines* Why me? Please, can I do it the next chapter!? *Uses the oh-so-powerful-kawaii-eyes-of-doom on Billie* Puh-lease!?!

Billie: *shields eyes* Must….Resist……Kawaii……cuteness…….OH! ALRIGHT!!! -_-

Yugi: YAY!!! ^_________^ *glomps Billie*

Billie: ^__________^ Oh well, I don't own Yugioh or the Chars I only own: myself, my Yami, Cody, and the plot. 

Yugi: Oh with the fic!! ^_________^

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Title-Black Rose: Code B, Assassin 

Author-Billie aka AngelLunaraStar 

Rated-R

Summary- A girl is running from a assassin group, with the help of the government. Now she's in Domino, and she's on a mission….to protect Yugi!!! Why? She doesn't know either!!!!! **_Not_** Yugi/OC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews 

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams- Okay, I wanna tell you this….Tea can be really annoying with the speeches, no offense, but she's okay when she's just not saying anything about friendship, cuz' uh, we all know what friendship is do we? Hm? Just don't be offended, that's my opinion. And I will try not to hurt Yugi too much cuz' him and his Yami are my favorite Bishies. ^_^ But I would have to do some angst cuz' that's part of the story. And I'll keep it cool, and I'll make sure of it ^_^

STaR SNipEr: Okay, I know I'm sorry about the double garner title, but it was the first thing that came to mind. So please, I will try to change the title, but I have no ideas, if you have any, let me know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~*Billie's POV*~ 

"Sheesh, I didn't think you were serious that we were going on a private plane, Cody….and you were telling the truth." I said as I looked at the jet plane in amazement. It had a plasma TV, a Play station, a mini refrigerator, and twin size beds for both me and Cody.

"I never lie, Billie, only when I need to." Cody said, sitting on one of the beds. I looked outside and sighed. "What's wrong, Billie?" 

"It's just that….I'm going to a different country, I don't know _anything_ about Japan, what if I make a fool of myself?" I said in a discomforting voice, I felt his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him, he was smiling.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine, besides, you act like a normal teen. And besides, I have something to show you when we get there" He said with a sneer on his face, I knew that there was a jig up, I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a questioning look.

"What do you mean, 'I have something to show you when we get there'?" I asked furrowing my left brow and raising my right. 

"You'll see, Billie, you'll see" He chuckled and laid down to sleep for the long 12 hour flight. (A/N: To me, when I fly to the Philippines, it feels like it was a day instead of 13 hours. _) 

I sighed and flopped on my bed on my stomach. I grabbed the remote and turned on the Plasma TV. _Oh, _I thought, _Kentucky vs. Indiana Hmmmm, go IU! _(A/N: No offense, but me no like or own Kentucky…..except the Newport Aquarium in Newport, KY. But me no own that either. ^_^;;;;) 

~*Scene Change: Domino City, Japan*~

~*Yugi's POV*~

__

Oh great, now I'm in big trouble. 

I was backing against the wall, hoping that someone would not see what was going on. Ushrio (A/N: Spelling?) snickered and cracked his knuckles. 

"Well, little Yugi, where is it?" Ushrio asked, grabbing me by the collar of my white shirt. 

"I don't have the money, Ushrio, please, I didn't do anything wrong!" (A/N: Sorry, but that was corny.) 

"Well, Shrimp, you know what that means" he said with a sneer raising his left hand, curling it into a fist. 

I closed my eyes and waited for the blow to come, but it never came, instead, the bell rang as it echoed through the whole school grounds.

I heard Ushrio grunt in anger as I was threw down to the ground. "You were lucky, Little Yugi, but next time, you might not be so lucky next time" He threw me into the wall and ran off.

*after school* 

I trudged home, knowing that it would be hard to hide the bruise on my face. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed. 

__

I'm never going to stand up for myself, I'm just too weak. 

I looked up and saw my grandfather's game shop up ahead. 

__

Well, minus well get this over with. I said with a sigh as I dragged my feet all the way home.

When I made it Yami was the first one who saw me, he smiled and practically ignored the bruise that was on my cheek.

"Hello, Hikari, how was your day?" He asked, but I frowned slightly and walked past him. 

"Fine, it was _fine_" I said as I ran up my room and locked the door. Even locking my mind link from Yami. 

I flopped on the bed face down and cried my eyes out, tears dampening the sheets, but I didn't care. _no_ one cared for me, not me, not anyone.

Why can't I just kill myself? No, I can't, because Yami has a life of his own and if I killed myself I would bring him with me….well, he's having fun with his life…spending time with my _friends_ and dueling Seto and enjoying everyday of it. Me? Well, being ignored everyday and being a punching bag for bullies is my life for 5 months ever since Yami had his own body. 

I turned over and gazed at the light that was on the ceiling it was bright and shiny, that's what I used to be, a very happy, carefree teenager, just looking for fun….now….just a shadow that everyone steps on. No one does care for me, nobody, and they wouldn't care if I died even. They don't give a damn. Well, I hope they die in fuckin' hell for all I care, hey, they don't care about me, I don't care about them. (A/N: Really I made Yugi out of character, eh?) 

I closed my eyes….then said to myself…. "I want someone who would care for me, someone who wouldn't turn away, lord, send me an angel, an angel that cares"…..then sleep took over me. (A/N: that seemed random, even I don't believe it.)

~*Billie's POV*~ 

Damn, that fuckin' flight was terrible. I sighed and stretched, _oh well, at least we are here. I guess I'll make the best of it. _

Cody was driving us to our new home, he said that I had to wear a handkerchief on my eyes for his 'big surprise'. I complained, but agreed to do it. I felt like a jerk wearing it around my head.

"Billie, we're here" Cody informed me as I felt the car come to a stop. He opened the door and helped me out of the car. 

He placed his hands on my shoulders and lead me forward. Then he stopped, took my hands and placed them on something.

"What do you feel?" he asked, I frowned. Feeling the smooth leather on my fingertips. _could it be?!?! _

I removed the blindfold, my eyes widened as big as saucers….it was a motorcycle.

"Since I'm not going to be able to drop you of at school, thought of giving you a transportation of your own." He said with a smile, "Take good care of it, you break it, you bought it." I smiled and walked inside the house and said, "You know, Cody?" He looked at me, then I said, "I just might like it here." He smiled and nodded. I gave a wink and ran inside, taking a quick tour of the home before going to bed.

************************************************************************************

Billie: well, chappie two done,

Yugi: Billie, why did you make me curse?

Billie:………………dunno.

Yami: YOU MADE ME HURT MY AIBOU!?!?!? *chases Billie* 

Billie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: ^.^;;; Read and Review


End file.
